Samson
by guiltshow
Summary: Who could ever imagine that a weakling could be the weakness to a monster. GH
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Sweetest Downfall  
**

* * *

They lay there entwined by the hands. A calloused ghost of a hand placed underneath the companion's giant leathery one. Both entitled to speak, but the silence spoke better than the words that would be placed onto one another. Both so young; both felt so old. As long as they were together, it would be alright.

His unmoving stare that bore into her sent shivers down her spine and to the uncovered toes, blankets missing her short, bare legs. The desert wind howled as she moved closer to him, clinging to his body for strength. Both had fallen in love. Both had knew they completed one another.

"Hinata," his Adam's apple dipped as he swallowed some uprising saliva; Hands raked through the long tresses of violet hues. "Never leave me." His voice was so cool and unnerved, that if someone did not know him well enough, they would have taken offense to the cruelty. The small girl stared up and shook her head. Shy eyes adoringly looked up into teal reflections.

"Re-remember," she spoke unsteadily, her timid nature taking control. "I loved you first. It...it would be silly to leave you now." Smiling lovingly, she nodded once more into the face of her lover's.

They entwined in more ways than one that night. In the middle of the desert, the sun would rise soon, and they would separate. But until dawn broke, the sight would be seen to no one but the two of them.

The larger of the two slipped a hand around the waist of his partner, his dark rimmed eyes closed as she let her fingers glide through a rustic tuff of copper hair.

"Gaara," she whispered softly. "No ones knows about us now. One day, we will tell them..." The sentence dropped as the sand howled, brewing it's storm as two lovers laid beside each other, sleeping the worries of yesterday, tomorrow and today away.

* * *

**Authors note:** Okay. Prologue! Done. Still haven't fixed my account yet. Alas...Hope you enjoy the beginning in the next installment. First I have to take care of Enchantment.

Read and Review, please.


	2. Chapter 1

_you're just a sucker for the ones who use you_

_and it doesn't matter what i say or do_

_the stupid bastard's gonna have his way with you..._

It happened before she could even believe it. At the ripe age of 16 she was forever changed. Her small hands ran through the nicks in the wood that made the railing leading away from her love's house. Her knees buckled, shaking as two chaffed legs knocked together in weakness. Her life was running down the dirt streets, the bare feet she stood upon had now been dusted in a sheer coat of dust as she ran quickly. Just a few hours the world was whole, perfect. Now she was scrambling into a road with all openings closed. She felt the dried liquid solidify against her thighs. Her innocent eyes wide with a dreadful alarm ringing throughout her body. She slowly stumbled. She slowly dropped to her knees, to her hands, to the floor. A longing wail rose from her semi-translucent throat as she emitted the most haunting cry. A cry that made the mourning doves fly away. Her eyes cast downward as she let her small, frail body mold into the earth below her. At that moment, at that very same time, she wanted to leave the world. Moments passed as she looked at the empty streets, her mind lost and jaded. She felt used and at the same time, useless. Unknown, alone. Hurt. All for the boy that she could have cared about so much.

Long strands of hair fell from her elastic as she felt the presence of someone there. Relief had filtered through as she shamefully held her head up.

"Gaara..."

------------

_The blue sky couldn't make the day anymore beautiful as the young heiress ran towards her mother. Her small little frame barely allowing her any speed as she let her sickly state go._

_  
"Hina-chan," her mother sweetly called to her first-born as a small, little boy peered from the elegant tresses of long, violet hair. Her mother's tall and elegant frame stepped aside to let Hinata stare at the small child with the tuff of red hair. A tiny smile escaped Hinata's lips as she waved softly to the fearful little boy. He reminded her of the rabbit she once had. Skittery and untrusting._

_"Ohayo," the toddler said with a voice equal to his size. He seemed to be as fragile as she. "My name...is Gaara."_

_"Gaara-kun, my n-name is Hinata...Will you play with me?" Hinata stepped forward and offered a small, bony hand to him. He nodded and cupped her hand with his. They skipped off to the small field as the heiress' mother put a dainty hand over her rounding belly. A lovely smile formed on her mouth as she laughed._

------------

"Hinata," without looking, Hinata knew what he was frowning; his trademark had never left him. "Let's go..." She got up with the balls of her feet and grabbed his hand. He awkwardly patted her head as she sobbed. In all her life, Gaara was the one who never asked questions. Walking together, they went towards, her face streaming tears as he walked a foot ahead of her keeping the distance they had for all those years.

------------

_A wet-nurse put her old hand on Hinata's shoulder as the young girl put flowers on the grave. The ebony treads sticking to her young body as she tried to comprehend what had happened to her mother. She couldn't cry when she didn't know what was wrong. Her mother would come back tomorrow. She knew her new baby sister needed her mother, and so that meant she would come back. She left the marker confused. She saw a flash of red and quickly shuffled to the boy her age. She put her hand on his shoulder and began to say how much she missed him. After all, she hadn't seen him since their last play date which was a while back. She gasped lightly at the dead look Gaara gave her as he turned. He looked lifeless as he blankly stared at her. _

_"Gaa-chan, is that-that you?" She smiled lightly, poking him in the side before he slapped her hand away._

_  
"Don't touch me. And don't call me that. Shouldn't you be sad? Your loved one died. She's not coming back, and it's all you fault! I shouldn't have to lose another mother because of your stupidness!" Gaara spat at her and his eyes narrowed._

_Small hands covered her own ears as she tried to block out his accusations. Tears formed in her eyes. Her mother wasn't coming back...and it was her fault. All her fault. She stared dejectedly at Gaara._

_"S-s-s-sorry, Gaara," she stuttered and quickly exited, the overwhelming sense of grief invading her thoughts._

------------

The minutes seemed like hours as they walked around the Leaf village towards Hinata's window to the Hyuga complex. Neither had said a word, but that was inevitable. The two had grown together in the silence. Both had nothing to say, yet so much invading their minds.

One was barefoot, the other still had sand from Suna in his sandals. One was in wrinkled clothing, the other in pristine garb. Both experiencing different pain, but understood one another.

"Hinata," Gaara spoke with a stoic cover, "Was it him?"

Hinata's eyes, those white pools that so many emotions could be revealed, cast downward in guilt.

"Hinata...I thought I warned you about him. He only loves that...salmon haired...girl." Gaara's lips turned downward, eyes scrunching up as he tried to comprehend it.

"He-He...told me he loved me..." She whispered hoarsely. "And then after...a-after it was done...he told me to-to leave. It-It was a mistake..."

By then she had given up all hope of not crying again and was silently sobbing, her mouth gapping open as she heaved a dry sob.

"I understand. It will be okay. We will be-"

"Together."

"Yes. Together."

------------

_Naruto had left for his training, and on that day Gaara had returned to Konoha for a discussion with Tsunade. On the street, he was trying to avoid everyone, and especially someone. He couldn't help but catch a glimpse of that short, violet hair, those milky hues for the iris of a young girl's eyes. Feet moved unwillingly towards the girl._

_  
"Hinata-san," he said simply, not knowing what he wanted. The Shukaku was still stirring inside of him as he glared down at the young girl who was turning an unholy shade of pink._

_"Gaara-san, I-I-I...Ho-How are you?" She blubbered, being caught off guard. She hadn't seen Gaara since the exams. Her perception of him still had been vague to herself. Even when he became possessed with the monster inside of him, she couldn't help remember Gaa-chan, and his love for the koi fish in the Hyuga's pond or the times they had spent playing hide and seek._

_"Fine. And you?" He couldn't help but want to continue the conversation. Part of him wondered if he really like enjoying her squirm, or if it was having her company their that made him feel at ease._

_"G-good. Wh-why are you in Konoha?" _

_"Business. Speaking of which, where is your leader?"_

_"She had to go over to another village for the day. I-I do not believe she was aw-aware of your visit."_

_  
"Ah. I see."_

_"Gaara-s-san, are you hungry?"_

_And that was all that was needed for them to begin to rebuild their friendship. The day had ended, and Gaara had not had the lustful desire to impale the young heiress' body with sand. It was indeed a good day. Hinata was feeling the same way, amazed at how much they remembered of their past. Sure, he did not laugh, but her 360 degree vision allowed her to see his amused smirks._

_From then on, when Gaara came to the village, it was Hinata right after the pressing buisness._

------------

"I will take care of this matter, Hinata. You have nothing to worry about." She nodded lightly as he ruffled her top of her head. "Now go clean up and get some sleep. Try not to worry like you usually do. Good night." He said it so formally incase people were listening in. Being the Kazekage had made him realize how much could be heard. The look on his face, however, when he talked to Hinata deceived the sound of his voice otherwise.

"Good night, Gaara...Thank you."

She slipped in, and although she still felt like her heart had been ripped out and then was masticated, she was glad to know...Gaara would be there.

Gaara was now headed to give an old friend and unpleasant visit. Just because he didn't have the Shukaku in him did not mean he would not feel as angry as he was at that moment.

------------

**A/N** - The chapters are now going to build up from the prologue. I would like to say the standard disclaimer is issued for all chapters.

I know the flashbacks are odd and a lot of them, but they are needed for the first few chapters. I hope you noticed them by the italics.

Sorry if Gaara is out of character.

No more A/N after this. So yeah. I love you all. I hope you enjoy 'Samson'.


	3. Chapter 2

_He's in love with tragedy, in love with tragedy.  
She was a wreck but he loved her.  
She was a wreck but so was he._

The news had gotten out quickly, but the wraith of Hyuga made the young woman wish she was out in the world instead of locked inside the complex. Her father was out currently trying to cover a scandal that was going to eat away at his and ultimately the Hyuga family pride. Her silvery eyes clothed with tears that began cascading down her face as she sat at the edge of the large pond, glimmers of gold and white and black flashing in and out of the murky deep.

As she stared at her reflections, her face crinkled with disgust. The image before her looked back with a lost soul. Once glowing plum tresses had now lacked its luster; she looked and looked and looked, hoping for a chance to see radiance in her pale skin.

Nothing shone forth but a downcast scowl of another behind her. She closed her eyes and looked down again in shame.

"I won't leave if you try to ignore me."

"But…I'm the shame of my family."

_Her father had grabbed her by the long locks of her head and threw her to the ground hearing that she no longer was pure. He looked at her with the same disgust she saw when she stared at herself. After barely enduring the insults and accusations, he left her alone in her room, her hands found her ears, and she counted to three, hoping to disappear, hating herself like her father did._

"But you are not the shame of the world. Hinata. Look at me." His voice was cold, eyes staring at her back as she slowly turned around, not able to hold his penetrating gaze. "He was a fool to take advantage of you; he told me he did it because he wanted to see if he could love someone else but couldn't." His hand went her face, but she flinched. He drew away.

Standing up, he brushed off his robes and sighed. The wind picked up and his hair tickled the back of his neck as he stared down at a broken object. His face was as impassive as he was since he had first met her. His eyes searched for a slight difference, but could not see any progress.

"Hinata. You are no shame to me."

And with that, the gates that had held her heart in closure opened in an instance. The words she longed for her father to say, the understanding that she was searching for after being used and disposed of, was there. Her cries could be heard through the Hyuga complex. As her shoulders seized her frame and shook as if the cold earth below her shook, she felt closure.

She hadn't failed entirely.

And little be known to her, the man who should have said the words stood by, and watched his little girl sob and weep. Something she would have never done in front of him. A jealousy had stirred in his old heart that was still beating. He had seen the man of Suna constantly lift his daughter up in times of struggle; this alone made him callous towards the stranger who was taking his daughter away from him.

Streaks of white lightning crossed the sky, gallivanting across as a herald for the rain. He took her hand so she could properly stand upon her own feet. As the rain fell, it was easy to notice how her tears stood out from the water falling from the heavens.

He wouldn't dare utter another word for fear of letting out a horrible secret inside of him. Something that would change the way she thought about him.

Who could love a monster like him? Who could return that love which he could barely express at all?

His throat tightened as she squeezed his hand for it shook with a mighty fervor. Stepping on the wooden flooring, she leaned against him, and his arms mechanically stood stiff and straight as they hung from his sides. It wasn't until she had fallen asleep would he pick her up and carry her fragile body past eyes that condemned, through halls of walls that whispered tales of lies.

He carried her just like she had always carried his heart.


	4. Chapter 3

_I just poured my heart out  
There's bits of it on the floor  
And I take what's left of it and rinse it under cold water  
And call him up for more_

A gentle breeze persecuted sand as a man walked silently across a barren land. But within the midst of sand, he felt his thoughts coming together. The moon was rising, and it lingered up against the purple sky. The instant he looked up, he had to divert his eyes.

Everything that he saw was of her.

Having spent the past few days at Konoha, his work in Suna was being piled; his care for his village had swelled with guilt in his heart. Seeing the young lady sleeping in her bed, piles of white linen swarming her like a sea, and viewing her peaceful face, he had contentment for that moment and thought it was best to leave then and there before he changed his mind.

Now, making the voyage back home, eyebrows scrutinized his face as he concentrated on what to do. He couldn't trust the Hyuga family for anything: especially not for taking care of his beloved.

The thing he loved most about thinking was that only he and he alone, could hear what he was thinking. He could truly express himself without the worry that it would show weakness. Cold, teal eyes stared ahead as he wrapped his shawl around his face to blockade the sun.

Feet moved with haste. He had to make it back before anything got too out of hand. His village still had instability to it.

Gaara ran against the sand, curiously wondering to what she was doing.

* * *

She stared blankly ahead at the table, her elders surrounding her with discriminating glances. She had worn her cream kimono, which warmed her skin. Long hair was doubled in the back, and her bangs were pristine as they brushed against her high forehead. Hands clasped together as she turned her head to her father who had entered.

"Hyuga Hinata, we have called this meeting to discuss your actions of an earlier date. Is it true that you have lost your virginity to someone who isn't even your fiancée? Have you no shame?" An elder looked through her glasses, her nose turned towards the heavens in disgust.

All she could do was simply nod, staring straight ahead.

"If you care to give some excuse or statement to give why you have done such an incredulous action, please speak before the elders, Hinata." Her father stared with emotionless eyes. His gaze did not even reach the small girl before him.

"I-I hoped to fi-find love, father." Her eyes bore into his face, her eyes wide with innocence that made him feel ashamed to even have this meeting. If it was his choice, he would cage her in so he could keep her safe, but it was not.

A few smirks and rolled eyes of white were exchanged throughout the room.

"And, did you find this?" The Elder had spoken, his narrow eyes turned upon the fragile girl who had looked up in curiosity.

"No."

"So you failed?"

Her backbone stiffened as she nodded, not caring to even care. Her mind had only come to think of Naruto…she had to ask him herself what had happened.

"Is this all? May-may I leave?" She frowned slightly at her careless choice of words, but the crowd who had just grabbed words to stone her looked at her father who just acknowledged the request with a wave of the hand.

"We will discuss this later."

Her socked feet gracefully stood and left.

* * *

_Sleepless, long nights that was what my youth was for_

_Oh teenage hopes are lying at your door_

_Left you with nothing_

_But they wanted more._

His fist uncurled and curled as his wide eyes blinked at lack of sleep. He wasn't sure what to do at the moment, just a sense of dread came over him, and ever since then he couldn't focus on work. The shrill sound of papers wavering in the wind gave him a superior headache than he just received.

Getting up, his bare feet came in contact with the stone flooring. Walking across his room, he looked out at the black expanse of a sky. The abyssal of stars seemed to draw him closer, their fingers outreaching for his mind and his attention.

A sudden knock at the door snapped him out of his trance, and he made his way back to the chair he was sitting in. Sitting up straight like a diplomat, his legs crossed like a native to the land, his voice echoed into the night.

"Come in."

Cold and monotone, a guard came in hesitantly with a stack of papers. Placing them silently on an over-populated desk of tasks and unfamiliar documents, a nod was the period to the burden of more work as the man left his leader alone.

As he looked down at his desk, he bit his lip. Lack of eyebrows furrowed into his forehead, and the looming feeling of ominous worry still ate away from the inside as he got back to work.

* * *

Hinata was shook as she made her way to the sickeningly familiar ramen stand. Her breath hitched a notch when she saw him eating his noodles with as much fervor as any carefree man would do. It was as if an arrow pierced her heart, she almost made a step backwards, her face blushing as if the sun was setting against placid skin.

No. She couldn't. She made her way forward, ignoring her heart racing. She saw a ray of yellow flash around, round, blue eyes pierced through her skin.

"Hinata-chan…" he whispered, looking ashamed and frightened. To him, he saw a ghost of a girl, and his tender heart was instantly filled with guilt.

"Ah…Na-Naruto-kun." She found this more difficult than she could ever process. Not only was he avoiding her ivory eyes, but the stares around of the villagers made her nauseous. "I was-was hoping we could…talk."

"Oh. Hinata-chan." He got up from his meal and went over to the short girl. He got on his knees; he bowed before her in a form of apology. "Gomen, Hinata-chan. I should have never done what I did. I thought if only I could love you, but I couldn't. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen." He felt water hit his scrunched palms, and looked up to see a wretched face crying silently as she stared up at the moon. She merely stepped away, backing away from her past, her life, and her love and ran.

Ran as fast as her short legs could carry her; far from the fear of being there. In that place.

She went past the gates, through the woods, and on ward letting herself finally become freed from her destitution. Her wings were taking flight on a current of sorrow. She made her way for any where at any time at any place.

Hours passed, and her limbs grew tired. So she fell unto the soft sand that caressed her skin. In that moment, she felt at peace. Wishing she could die so that the sensation of being free would be permanent.

Broken hearted, her consciousness drifted out to sea.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, his heart pounding as she kept entering his thoughts, making him avoid every piece of paper work; he swore and got up to take leave.

He hated the feeling of his heart being uncontrollable. At least with the Shukaku, he would be able just to feel hate.

Love definitely was something more powerful than his old lust for blood. Keeping his formal garb on, he grabbed a crimson shawl and covered his face and let it drape over his shoulders. Only telling his sister of his departure briefly, he left.

Stepping against the howling wind, he made his way towards Konoha to see her. He prayed silently for her safety, his intellect softly berating him for being a changed man.

He would have agreed if he didn't care.


End file.
